


dream a little dream

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fantasizing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet joins up with the gaang, and Katara has some unexpected thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream a little dream

**Author's Note:**

> my quote was: "I learned that nothing is a sin as long as you don't take pleasure from it." - Terry Wogan

She learns about his return right after she forgives Zuko. Her spirit feels a little lighter, her hands a little warmer- and then she remembers the bloodbending, and her eyes rise up to meet an impossible figure. 

“Jet?” 

She’s transferred from Zuko’s arms to Jet’s, and in exactly one week and seven hours, she’ll blame that moment for all of her dreams. In the moment though, she’s just glad he’s alive and unbrainwashed. 

.

Katara wakes up sweating, heart pounding, and so very, very glad she has her own room in this temple. She bends all the sweat off her body with a flick, but she’s still burning and her dreams keep replaying on the blank wall. 

Zuko handing her to Jet, but then grabbing her again. They were all naked and writhing, and La- she needs to stop thinking about it. But the thoughts keep crashing over her, and she’s lost to the strong undertow. 

Jet biting her neck with his small sharp teeth, and Zuko kissing her, bringing her hand up to his scar. Jet’s slim hands working between her legs, petting until she’s desperate- begging them for anything. They’re both so rigid, and her fingers reach down trailing across the prince’s abdomen, and it flutters for her.

She licks her lips, in reality and the version of her that has her blushing. A version that isn’t afraid of anything, that boldly touches whatever she wants- whoever she wants. There’s an itch between her legs, and her fingers undo knots with a mind of their own. Katara knows it’d be wrong to pleasure herself while thinking of them, but a sly voice whispers, what if it was just release? What if there was nothing in it beyond relaxation and a ticket to sleep? She knew healers who recommended orgasms for stress, and La, even Sokka’s noticed the dark smudges under her eyes. 

She just won’t enjoy it, Katara promises to herself, fingers skirting down to her curls. 

But her fingers are too easy to pretend they’re someone else’s, especially as she imagines Jet and Zuko’s fingers sliding up into her. She bends water out of a glass, drawing the thin ribbon close. Winding it together into a small ring, she flicks, and it becomes a small spinning ring of water. It’s impossible to pretend it belongs to either of them. Katara presses it down against her clit without thought, and quickly bites back a moan. The water feels even better than during healing, and guilt rushes up her throat. 

Pleasure wins, pushing the guilt away and pulling in an orgasm. Katara sighs, her legs twitching as the swift ring keeps rotating, and she keeps it there, soaking her sheets.

.

In the morning, she wakes up rested for the first time in a week and stretches happily. Getting dressed, she glides to the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast. 

“Someone had a good night,” Toph says, startling her. 

Katara blushes, and then ignores it, as though Toph might not know just because she can’t see. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Toph cackles, “Next time Sugar Queen, don’t moan Sparky and Hooks’ names all night.” 

Katara drops a dish, eyes wide as she looks at the younger girl. “I wasn’t-”

Toph pats her hand, and says, “Relax, I was kidding. Your heartbeat’s been pretty quick around them lately. _Very_ kinky Ms-”

“Please stop talking,” Katara says, sweeping up the broken plate. 

The girl sighs, “Fine. But why not at least try-”

“ _Toph_!”

Toph leaves, muttering about uptight wimps, and Katara pretends she can’t hear her. Face in her hands, she promises herself she’s never doing that again. 

(Well, maybe just _one_ more time, she concedes later that night.)


End file.
